Dark Intentions
by Mappadouji
Summary: Evil dulls all sense of right and wrong.


**So I had this thought going through my head and figure what the heck.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and its characters are owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon**.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, a woman in a tight blue jumpsuit and short brown hair lays in a bed, her arms and legs hand cuffed to the posts in a spread eagle position. Groaning she starts to stir, her eyes blinking open slowly. As her vision begins to clear she tries to bring her right hand to her face only to hear a cling as she does and, realized that she can't bring it closer to her face. Coming alert suddenly, the woman turns to look at her arm seeing the hand cuff on her wrist that are holding her arms in place. Trying to sit up she meets with the same result, as her arms as she looks and finds her legs cuffed to the medal post.<p>

'What's going on?' Maddie thought, as she surveyed the unfamiliar room. 'Where am I? And how did I get here?' she asked herself as she tried to remember the last thing she did.

Gasping, she remembered coming back to town from a ghost convention that she attended alone because Jack had been sick, Jazz had been busy with college and Danny need to keep the town safe from ghost. 'I was only about an hour from town, when the RV got attack and thrown off the road.' she thought remembering what happened. 'I took my Fenton bazooka and made my way out from the RV to face the ghost who attacked me.'

**Flashback**

"Alright ghost show your self so that I can blast you apart molecule by molecule!" she called out as she jumped out the window of the turned RV her looking for the ghost that had ambushed her.

"Heh," a deep voice responded, "Even after learning your sons secret you still haven't changed a bit!" the voice said as a figure appeared a couple of dozen meters in the air. "Though I've got to admit, it's what I always liked about you." it finished as it slowly flew down towards.

The ghost comments, gave her pause, taking a good look at the ghost took note of its main characteristic. It was tall and muscular with blue skin, wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a cape and its hair was white wisp of flames extending towards the sky. However, what got her attention most of all was the familiar symbol on the ghost chest, a black D with a white P in its design.

"I don't know who you are but I won't let you use my sons symbol to attack others," she taking aim and shooting at the ghost as it descended. Increasing its descent speed the ghost dodge her first shot, before flying at her at an incredible speed. Jumping off the RV to her right, Maddie dodge the ghost charge, spinning around as she touched the ground she fired aiming for the RV's power source. As she got thrown back by the ectoplasmic explosion, Maddie braced her self for her landing and once she hit the ground she rolled and came back to her feet.

Surveying the remains of the RV, Maddie looked around for the charred body of the ghost as smoke rose into the air. Suddenly she heard the ghost laugh, as a globe of ectoplasmic energy moved out from above the remains of the RV, the ghost completely unharmed. "Nice try," it commented as the shield disappeared. "But not good enough." it said as it flew towards her once more.

Running to her side, Maddie shot blast after blast at the ghost hoping to hit and stun it long enough to send him to ghost zone or trap it in a thermos. However, the ghost prove to agile and quick as it dodge shot after shot by flying from side to side and up to down and even phasing through the ground. Getting an idea, Maddie jumped forward into a roll before coming up on her knees facing the ghost, taking quick aim she fired only for the bazooka to give a whine. "What?" she said getting distracted for a second as she looked at her Bazooka, a second was all the ghost needed as with burst of speed it flew at her and grabbed her by her arms lifting her off the ground.

"Gotcha!" It said a wide fang grin on its face.

Struggling, Maddie tried to shake the ghost off her knowing that kicking him at him would do her no good. "Ahg, ugh!" she grunted as shook back froth trying to escape.

"It's no use Maddie," the ghost said using that tone of voice as though she were familiar to him. "Just accept your fate, because I'm never letting you go."

"Accept this!" she yelled as she brought up the bazooka in her hands and fired at the ghosts stomach from point-blank; throwing it back and to the ground as it released her in surprise. As it got up a portal started appearing around its stomach and suck it in from the stomach out until the ghost was no more.

"Hah," Maddie said with a smile as she turned, heading towards the road. "I knew that was going to work, now I just need to make my way back to town and see what Danny can tell me about that ghost." she said to herself as hung her bazooka over her shoulder. "The way it talked to me with such familiarity was kind of creepy." she said as she rubbed her chin.

As she had her back turn, she didn't see when a ghost portal opened behind her, but the light it gave off caused her to turn. Grabbing her bazooka from her left shoulder she was about to aim when a wide shot of green goo came through the portal and knocked her back, her bazooka falling from her hands and trapped her arms trapped at her side she lay on the ground helpless as the ghost stepped out of the portal its grin wide as ever and it closed behind.

"Resourceful as ever, aren't you my dear," the ghost said as it stepped towards her. Stopping as it reached her bazooka it put its foot on it and putting some forces destroyed it, before making his way to her.

As she watched the ghost walk to her Maddie, used her feet to push herself backwards trying to think of a way to reach her jumpsuits defenses.'Why does he keep being so familiar with me? And why does he remind me of someone?' she thought as she watched the ghost raise its right hand.

"Now I finally steal you away from that fat bumbling idiot," it said as energy gathered on its hand.

"Vlad?" she asked in surprise, at hearing the other mans usual insult for her husband.

"More or less," the ghost responded as beam shot from its hand and she lost consciousness.

**End Flashback**

Redoubling her struggle Maddie pulled at the hand cuffed that kept her in place trying to either break the chains on the hand cuffs or get one of the medal bars on the bed posts to break. "Agh, Ugh, ahh," she groaned as the the hand cuffs clanged against the post.

"Hehehehehehe," a deep chuckle, resounded from the foot of the bed causing her to stop her struggling and look. Seeing the ghost that captured her sitting in a chair, glaring at him fiercely earning herself a smile in return, "Always so full of energy huh?" it asked as it got to its feet."Good your going to need it." the ghost said as its smile became a smirk.

"Vlad," she said as she glared at the ghost. "You won't get away with this, Jack, Danny and his friends will find me and make you pay." she said as she began to struggle again.

"Hmph," the ghost said as it raised an eyebrow. "Oh, will they now. Sorry to tell you this Maddie dear, but no one is coming for you." it said as it walked toward her and sat beside her on the bed. "This place is located outside of your world and, even if Danny were to use the infi-map to try to save you' he will find that there are no portals that lead to this place." he said as he stroke her face with a finger, causing her to turn her head to avoid his touch. "Since I took care of that meddlesome Clockwork and destroyed his tower he no longer has any way to find you." it said as it smile down on her with a mocking smile.

"I don't believe you," She said, her glared intensifying, "Clockwork is the master of time, there is no way any ghost could have beaten."

"The thing about Clockwork my dear, is that he should really learn to hide his toys. With the medallion that I fused to my person, non of his of his powers were able to effect me and, Now I have you all to myself." It responded as it leaned towards her, grabbed her face in his left hand and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
